Nivo
by VampGurlKisses
Summary: My name is Bella Swan, I'm a ghost. In Nivo we only have one big rule we MUST follow, No matter what, under any circumstances. Do not interfere with the living. I have been following that rule for two years, until now.
1. Chapter 1: Afterlife

**A/N: Hello guys! It's finally here! Please enjoy the first chapter of Nivo!**

**And remember, no matter what. Do not interfere with the humans!**

* * *

_The buildings stood as they always have, in the same places and in the same condition as in the world of the living. Bright green vines crawl up the outsides of the buildings, but they only add to the beauty of this world instead of making it look rundown. They seem to give the buildings life in this world of the dead. In fact, all the plants are more vivid in color and health. The prettiest of flowers seem to radiate their colors and fill the air with their soft fragrance. The air floats about this world in an odd manner. It makes everything seem like it is faintly glowing, illuminating even the darkest of places with faint light in all directions and in all places. Yet, it doesn't sweep the pleasant smells away. The sky is the most wonderous of this world though. Glowing, moving lights spread across the sky like the northern lights. They move like waves of rainbows, flowing in the wind._

* * *

**Nivo**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Afterlife**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

This was my world.

This is the world for the undead.

Nivo, a place for people who have died.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan; I died in a school shooting.

No one- at least I don't- knows why the kid did it chose to do so. One moment I was talking to my best friend Angela Webber and the next thing I know we're both looking down at our bodies.

A man, our "keeper" here in Nivo was standing before us waiting for us to freak out and calm us down.

Our keeper names is Aro Volturi, he says he was a vampire in his life that died.

Since we were ghost ourselves I didn't go against him and say he wasn't, it could have been true.

It's been two years since that day. Angel, my friend who died with me has settled in by now.

Here are a few things about my new life.

If you are a teen, you have a Keeper. Your Keeper protects you, you stay with them and continue on with life as If you never died, go to Nivo Academy to finish school and live life.

However if you are past 16, you don't age.

I died at 18, so I do not age however if a child or baby were to die a ghostly family would adopt the baby and the baby would age until it became an adult and stay that way.

Well, it could be an adult but with the permission of his or her parents and blessing from the elders, they can stop aging at any time between child deaths to their thirties.

Our home is everything we could ask for. We want for nothing. We have simple rules and they are easy to follow.

That isn't even the best part. We as ghost have powers, I haven't found mine yet.

Us ghost can go to Earth and see our loved ones. Every basement has a portal to the living world. When we go through it all alley ways turn into portals back to Nivo.

However this relates to the biggest rule. Do not no matter what, under any circumstances, interfere with the humans.


	2. Chapter 2: Rule 1

**Nivo**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rule 1**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

"Bella, let's go visit Charlie!"

This is Jane, she died with Aro. She has a body of a child. Okay she looks like 14 year old. However that isn't the point. With Aro and Jane being vampires in their life before dying the rule doesn't apply to Jane yet it does. Jane had a full life as vampire to live yet she was restricted due to the age she was turned. The balance is that she ages slower than everyone unlike normal human babies who would age every year Jane body is growing at a very slow rate. When she first game here she looked like a 12 year old and she was here way before I was and she only aged two years. By the time she is 18 I might have been for at least 40 years, I'm bad at math so that itself could be wrong.

Maybe if the elders take favor in her they will increase her growth rate.

"I agree with Jane. You have been with me to see my family several times but we have yet to visit Charlie."

And that is my best friend Angela. She was with me when the school shooting started. We were talking in front of her locker when a bullet went through me. She freaked out as I hit the ground. When I saw the boy holding a gun behind her I told her to run but she was too hysterical to listen to me. He shot her in the back of her head before finishing me off. As I said I never found out why the boy snapped nor do I even know what he looked like, who he was. He could have been the most popular boy in school, Edward Cullen. He could have been the school's 'player' (That was what he thought himself to be) Mike Newton. I have no idea.

"Come on Bella Bean."

Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen's athletic brother. His keeper was Alaric Lemming. Alaric was a human who was in war from what he said. He had the scars to show it. Emmett was walking his girlfriend Rosalie Hale to class when they were shot. Emmett said Rosalie lived because of covered her. Though she was shot, it was in the arm and the rest of her was untouched. That didn't stop the psychotic kid from killing Emmett though. Rosalie still mourns Emmett and hasn't moved on from him. I have a theory that he may have broken rule 1 to show her that he was here and that's why she hadn't moved on. Either way, Emmett was what every man should be to me. Yes he was childish but he took a bullet for the one he loved. Who couldn't respect that?

"Darlin' it may do you some good."

Jasper Whitlock, He was the guy all the girls really wanted to be with. Why? His accent, I even had a thing for him for his southern charm, until a girl named Maria jumped on that wagon. Now his death was a little more piss off worthy. When the gun was pointed at Maria she ducked and let it hit Jasper. When he fell to the ground she just ran off without looking back. With no one to help Jasper he died of blood lost, He had the same keeper as Emmett.

"Fine, I will go see my dad." I told him. Everyone cheered as we made plans to go to the world of the living.

"I have to ask Alaric but he should have no problem with it." Emmett said, "We should be able to go tomorrow."

I nodded, that answered for both Jasper and Emmett. My attention turned to Jane who rolled her eyes "I'm old enough to take care of myself, of course I'll come with you."

I smiled and nodded once more. Aro has been pushing me to visit Charlie so this pretty much meant that everyone could go.

We spent the rest of the night watching TV and joking around until we all fell asleep either on the couch and or on the floor (Emmett's head on sleeping on the couch while sitting on the floor) when we woke up we took turns showering and getting dressed. Emmett and Jasper blinked away to Alaric to get permission and were black within seconds. (Blinking is pretty much teleportation for us. We calling it blinking because we literally just have to close our eyes and picture where we want to go or who we want to go to and open them and be there, much like blinking.)

With the approval of Aro for Angela and me we were on our way.

We walked to the basement and were faced with a red door. Aro's favorite color was red and this was technically his house hence the red door. I opened it revealing a space of swirling color. One by one we stepped into the light and stepped out of the shadows in an alley on earth.

"WOO!" Emmett cried out as we all got to the other side. The group laughed and started to walk out of the long, dark alley way until we heard the sound of skin being beat against skin.

"Ugh!" a male cried. Emmett looked back at us and motioned Jasper to stand in front of us. Humans can't see us, true. However this could be a ghost harming another ghost or a human.

Soon blonde hair came into view as well as a man's face. He looked familiar I just couldn't pin point it. Another man was stumping his face in. The blonde male covered his face with his arms letting profanities fly. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF I FUCKING SEE YOU AGAIN YOU'RE DEAD!"

The attacker just laughed "And what creep?! You're a psycho! You're a wanted killer! You're lucky I don't sell your ass out!"

"I didn't do it!" the blonde cried as his attacker pulled out a gun.

"Fuck!" Emmett said starting to head over only for Jasper to grab him "We can't interfere Emmett! We don't know what will happen if we do!"

The blonde man's eyes flew to mine. His eyes widened "You can't kill me! There are witnesses!" he said.

All of us froze, he could see us?

The man with the gun looked around and laughed "There isn't anyone here!"

"You can't see them?"

The blonde's eyes locked on mine and something straddled my heart. As the man pulled the trigger my hand shot out and some kind of barrier formed around the man. His attacker's eyes widened and ran off with one last word. "FREAK!"

My breath caught in my throat at this. I broke rule 1. I broke the most important rule. I cannot believe I just broke rule 1.

What's going to happen to me? What will become of me? I felt a small hand rest on my shoulder.

I looked over at Jane smiled weakly at me. "We won't tell anyone. We just need to deal with the human who can see us."

I looked over to see the blonde standing up staring at me. "What are you?" He said taking a step forward.

How were we going to explain this?


	3. Chapter 3: King Caius

**Nivo**

* * *

**Chapter 3: King Caius**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

"You can truly see us?" Emmett asked, walking over to the blonde man.

"Yes. You're supposed to be dead. What are you?"

I blinked several times "How do you know we're dead?" I asked.

"Bella Swan," He said pointing to me then Emmett and Jasper "Emmett Cullen and Jasper Whitlock," and his finger finally landed on Angela "Angela Webber. Killed in school shooting, my school shooting."

That's why he was familiar, he went to our school. I saw him in the hallways but I never really talked to him. "I killed you." My eyes widened as Emmett marched over to him; he ground his collar pulling him to his chest. "YOU KILLED US?!" Emmett screamed.

I couldn't help but start to hyperventilate. This man ended all of our lives. The man I just broke the most important rule for ended my life!

"I didn't mean to do it though! I couldn't control it!" He yelled as Emmett threw a punch his way, letting him fall to the floor. "YOU TOOK MY FUTURE AWAY!" Emmett yelled at him.

Jane threw her arm towards the wall on the opposite side of our apparent killer pinning Emmett to the wall.

"What do you mean you could not control killing someone?" Jane asked watching as our killer calmed his breath. She was always the one looking deeper. The calm had in the most heated situations.

"It was like I was drowning, watching my body act when I wasn't doing anything. Whenever I got my head above water I would get dragged back down. Something dark clouding my control. No matter what I did I couldn't stop it." He panted out.

"Ghost possession," Jane whispered, turning to us "Blondie here did not kill you. His body did yes, but there was another spirit taking control of his body at the time. What we need to do is figure out why and protect this boy. He was chosen for a reason."

"So do I beat him or don't I" Emmett asked making Jane sigh. "You leave him alone Emmett. It is not his fault. We ghost are stronger than humans. If the ghost they controlled this man-"

"James." He interjected. Jane nodded to him in acknowledgement "If they controlled James so easily without being effected by the resistance he said he put up it must be an old ghost. Someone either wanted you guys dead or they wanted James to be hurt by the results."

James sighed picking up a book bag from beside him. "That doesn't explain why I can see you if you are so called ghost. I mean seriously, I know you aren't alive because I saw the bullet leave all of your bodies. I'm just trying to understand this."

"Some humans have the ability to see ghost. It's rare but it happens. I am sorry for the trouble this event has caused you but I will help fix it the best I can. The elders cannot say no to help you if it was one of our kind fault. It is our duty to figure out who broke the rule first." Jane explained, giving him a comforting smile.

"But Jane, I broke the rule too! I could get in trouble as well" I told her which made her tsk. I know, seems kind of selfish to worry about yourself when you're already dead over this living human but I really didn't want to know what punishment I would get.

"Right, I had forgotten. Isabella I'll speak to the elders and see why this has happened. For now we must bring James to our side."

"We can do that?!" Emmett asked as a smile grew on his face, his childish antics made everyone smile. It was obvious what he was thinking; he wanted to bring Rosalie over to our side. I doubt that will go down well but, who was I to stop him?

"Yes, James is a victim, thus needs to be brought forth and protected. From the bag and dirty clothes it is obvious he ran from home. He won't be hard to find on the streets." Jane said which made me really look at him. As I examined him the rope around my heart tightened. He was dirty, clothes ripped and holding a book bag which I could assume held all the things he took with him from home.

James shifted from one leg to the other "I had to. I had two choices if I got caught. First would be put in a crazy house after telling them how I didn't do it or rot in prison. I refuse to pay for something I didn't do." He said tilting his head slightly showing a marking that seemed to catch Jane's full attention. She marched over to James and forced his head to the side after bringing him to her height. "I don't believe it..." she whispered

The marking consisted of a crown, that had vines with thrones wrapped around it, roses blossoming in random places. The crown rested on top of a roaring lion's head.

It was beautiful. However, it looked like a tattoo to me. It didn't decrease the beauty any bit though, it was Nivo all wrapped in one picture. The place was beautiful, luxuries that only royalty could hope for. Like the lion the Nivo's people were fierce, powerful.

"This…is amazing! However we now cannot go to the elders now." She muttered, letting James go. "You James, your family is from a line that the elders have banished. The whole reason rule one was created."

I had questions spilling out of my ears but I decided to stay silent along with everyone else. Jane obviously had caught onto something and I really didn't want to break her train of thought. If she lost such an important thought she'd have our heads on a silver platter. She was small, but could be scary when she wanted to.

She turned over to us with wide eyes. "You were pawns, easily dismissed." Jane let out a shaky breath. "We weren't always ruled by the Elders. We had a royal family. The last king we had was King Caius. King Caius was the only one who could bare this mark or his son. His son was created with a living woman, Athenodora. That was why rule one was created, to prevent things like such and if we were to tell the elders they would make it so we cannot visit the living world at all. They have done something to King Caius and his son. James is living proof that the family line had lived on for centuries. The way James explained how he felt while being possessed…Only someone really powerful could control him so completely, the eyes are the way to the soul. Even in possession, if you look closely into someone's eyes you can see the real person and what they are doing. To completely black out James, one of the elders would have had to do this. You all weren't picked by choice you were picked because of convince. This, we must tell Aro. However before that we have to get James through the portal without alerting the elders." Jane said while James stared at her wide eyes. He looked terrified, I didn't blame him. She had just told him that his head is the target for some of the most powerful beings and that he is the heir to some ghostly kingdom.

She turned towards him. "James, you should have some kind of ghostly powers due to your descendants. I know this is a lot to ask of you right now but I need you to turn into a ghost."

"Like Danny Phantom?" Emmett interrupted. Jane sighed and nodded "Yes like Danny Phantom."

James shook his head taking a step away from us "No, no! You're saying that your people, your rulers want me dead, my family dead?! This is not okay! I can't just go with you! I can't just believe this bull crap! I can't be part ghost or whatever you're saying." He ranted off, Jane went to say something but Jasper stopped her.

"So you're saying you killed us willingly then?" he asked stepping towards James "No! I know I didn't do that myself but-"James said but Jasper cut him off. "Then whatever Jane is saying must be true. Accept it, now we need to go."

"No! If they want me dead they must want my whole family dead! I can't just leave them to die here!" He yelled. His blue eyes started to dimly making us all freeze.

"I will not go with you until I find out if my family is okay." He said as he turned around, I was ready to go after him if he stomped off—but that didn't happen – he turned and disappeared into a spark of blue light.


End file.
